


Second Thoughts

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with the reality of what he needs to do before he and Jack marry, Ianto starts to have doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

“I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to marry you!”

Jack rolled his eyes and scooped Dylan up off of the floor, heading to the check in desk, handing over their tickets and passports. Dylan leant up and looked over the counter intently, watching as the woman scribbled over a piece of paper, before attaching sticky labels to their suitcases.

The Inspector flashed her a thousand-watt-smile as he accepted their boarding passes and passports from the young woman, thanking her and moving away. Over his shoulder, Dylan waved happily at her as they moved towards the security checking systems.

“Ianto,” Jack eventually said, turning to his lover and shifting Dylan from one arm to the other. “You’re acting worse than Dylan.”

The lawyer glared at him and handed a stranger his boarding card, only to receive it back a few seconds later. “I don’t know why you can’t tell her over the phone,” he muttered, placing all his metal items in a tray; ensuring he kept hold of his trousers – just in case – as his belt was scanned as well. “Or by email.”

Jack had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing as the metal detector went off as Ianto passed under it and the other man was pulled to the side, where he was subjected to a thorough body search by a large buxom woman who looked as though she could scare the living daylights out of the hardest of criminals.

“Daddy?” Dylan asked as Jack collected their bags and metals belongings. 

The Inspector raised an eyebrow and looked at his son questioningly. “Why doesn’t Tad want to come with us?”

Jack started a little in surprise when he heard Dylan refer to Ianto as ‘tad’ but decided not to question it for the moment. “He’s just a big baby who doesn’t like flying,” he replied, just as his lover returned to them, looking even more annoyed than he had previously.

Dylan gasped in horror and turned to Ianto with his eyes wide. “You don’t like flying?” he demanded, putting his hands on his hips and glaring up at Ianto.

He glared at Jack as he finished fastening his belt and picked Dylan up as they made their way through to the departure lounge. “It’s not that I don’t like flying,” he tried to explain, sighing when Dylan made a happy noise as he spotted the duty free shop. “I just… I’ve never been on a plane before.”

Jack smiled and leant closer, kissing Ianto softly when Dylan wriggled his way out of the lawyer’s grasp so he could head over to the toys. “Trust me, I’ve got ways to relax you.”

Ianto's eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Jack, I swear… I’m not joining the mile high club,” he hissed.

The blue-eyed man gasped in mock-horror, “I never said anything about the mile high club. Although, now that you mention it…”

x

By the time the plane landed in Chicago’s International airport, Ianto had discovered that flying wasn’t actually as bad as he had initially thought. Dylan had insisted on sitting next to the window; when asked which adult he wanted to sit next to, he had replied Jack instantly – still not quite believing that Ianto didn’t like to fly.

“Grams!” Dylan cried, wrenching his hand out of Jack’s and trying to run towards the woman several feet away from them.

He let out a small whine of protest when the harness Jack had forced him into prevented him from moving more than two feet away from Jack.

“Not so fast, kid,” Jack chided, running his hand over Dylan’s head. “She’ll still be there when we get there.”

Christina Harkness was almost sixty years old, but judging by the way she picked an over-excited Dylan up the instant they reached her, there was no way she felt her age. Her brown hair, flecked with tiny strands of grey, was tied back in a loose ponytail, and she had a healthy tan.

“Baby!” she greeted, pulling Jack into her arms and hugging him tightly.

Ianto had to bite his lip at that; he wondered what his colleagues would say if they knew Cardiff PD’s toughest cop was still called ‘baby’ by his mother.

Jack blushed, knowing what Ianto was thinking as he hugged her back before releasing her. “Mom, this is Ianto,” he introduced.

Christina ran her eyes up and down the full length of Ianto's body, clearly giving him the once over, before she grinned and pulled the young Welshman into her arms. “It’s wonderful to meet you, dear,” she gushed, smoothing his hair down and frowning when it immediately moved back to its original place. “Jack’s told me… nothing about you,” she threw a glare at her son who shifted nervously in his spot.

At the airport doors, Jack glanced around and frowned. “He’s not here?” he almost whispered.

His mother handed Dylan to Ianto and hugged her son tightly. “I’m sorry, Baby,” she cooed, running a hand over Jack’s soft hair.

x

Christina’s house was just a little smaller than their house back in Cardiff. The instant they had set foot through the door, Dylan had ran up the stairs quickly to his bedroom; Jack had told Ianto that on the rare occasions they managed to get to the states, his mother had always kept a room for them, decorated just the way they wanted.

“Ianto,” she said, looking at the young man who was standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, “you’ll be sharing with Jack, I hope that’s okay?” Christina chuckled and rolled her eyes when he remembered who she was talking to. “Although, I don’t suppose that’ll be a problem, will it?” 

She winked at them both before heading into the kitchen to begin fixing them something to eat. Ianto turned, open mouthed to Jack, who was busy trying to pretend he wasn’t blushing. 

“What?” Jack asked with a frown.

Ianto just shook his head, closing his mouth as he followed Jack up the stairs. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that his lover’s mother was so understanding about her son’s sex life; it would certainly explain Jack’s own flirtatious nature.

Together they fell down on the bed, both of them yawning widely as the weariness that came with travelling for any length of time began to kick in. 

Jack rolled over on his side and propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Ianto with a smile. “Thank you,” he whispered, his free hand playing with the buttons on Ianto's shirt. 

Slowly he leant down to kiss Ianto, letting his fingers unfasten the buttons of his shirt. Ianto moaned softly and brought one hand up to bury his fingers in Jack’s hair. When he felt the other man move so he was leaning directly over him, Ianto's other hand gripped Jack’s hip, pulling him that much closer.

When Ianto felt Jack’s talented fingers tease a nipple, he tugged Jack’s lower lip with his teeth and squeezed the other man’s arse, dragging him further down.

Just as Jack began to press kisses across Ianto's neck, he felt something hit him painfully on the back and he turned his head to see Dylan standing by the bed, looking irritated. 

“Daddy, leave Tad alone!”

x

By ten o’clock that evening, Ianto was starting to feel the jet lag more than he had previously. Dylan had already been bathed and was tucked up in his large bed with Dino, safe and sound. Christina had stayed on the porch with the couple for a short while, telling Ianto stories about Jack when he was a child, despite her son’s protests and objections that she was making things up.

Eventually though, she too had retired to bed, kissing them both on the forehead as she passed, bidding them goodnight and wishing them sweet dreams.

When they were finally alone, Ianto reached out and grabbed Jack’s hands in his, pulling the other man out of his own seat, so he was sitting on Ianto's lap.

“I know my mom calls me ‘Baby’, but this is a little ridiculous,” Jack murmured, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder and closing his eyes as he breathed in the other man’s scent.

Ianto ran his hand up and down Jack’s back, pressing his lips to the police officer’s hair before he spoke, “I want to know what’s wrong with you. You’ve been a little distant today and it’s not just the emotion from coming home.”

Jack sighed and tried to burrow further into Ianto's arms, sometimes he hated Ianto for how observant he was. He would have made a good police officer if he hadn’t gone to law school.

“My brother, Gray,” he eventually whispered, his fingers toying with the silver chain around Ianto's neck. “He… I don’t know why I thought he’d be here.”

“Did your mum tell him you were coming over?”

He nodded and closed his eyes. “Last time we saw each other… Let’s just say we didn’t part on good terms.”

Ianto put a hand under Jack’s chin and tilted his head back, pressing their lips together and softly asking what he meant. 

“He resents me for leaving when I was a teenager,” Jack whispered. “When my dad… He had a heart attack and then just got sicker from there. I… I think Gray still blames me. He hasn’t even seen Dyl.”

Making soothing noises, Ianto curled his arms around Jack, holding him closer to his body. He knew there was nothing he could say to make Jack feel better about the lack of contact with his brother. The only thing he could was hold him and assure him that what happened to his father wasn’t his fault; despite what Gray thought.

x

Above them Christina let the curtains fall back over the window with a smile. The last time Jack had brought someone home to meet her, it had been a pregnant Lorraine, months before Dylan had been born. Christina hadn’t liked her son’s choice in partners but she had also known it wasn’t any of her business to tell him.

When Jack had announced his and Ianto's marriage – Civil Partnership, she mentally corrected herself. – she had had doubts about whether Jack was suitable for a long term relationship with anyone. He had certainly never discussed any meaningful relationships during their phone calls.

Although, seeing them curled around each other, Ianto clearly comforting Jack, and recalling how Ianto was with Dylan, Christina immediately knew Jack had found the perfect partner in the Welsh lawyer.

The End


End file.
